


The Menu

by TheSilverMoonTavern



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Persona 5, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: #ProtectMonika, Affection, Balloons, Blood, Busty, Caring, Character Death, Comedy, Conflict, Creepy, Cuddling, Cute, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Exploding Hatchets, Fighting, Filthy, Fireworks, Fluff, Freeform, Gorey, Haddonfield, Hair stroking, Hatch Camping, Heartbreaking, Hugging, Humor, Kissing, Light Spanking, Love, Milk, Milking, Miltank References, Multi, NSFW, Non-Canon (Somewhat), Peaceful, Poison, Relaxing, Romance, Sex, Sight seeing, Skewering, Smut, Spanking, Strategy, Swearing, Sweet, Teasing, That cow ain't the only milk tank here, The Entity is Letting This Happen, UNFAIR, War, care, cursing, difficult, gruesome, request, sfw, taking over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverMoonTavern/pseuds/TheSilverMoonTavern
Summary: Here is the menu to The Silver Moon Tavern. Here, you can tell our bartender exactly what kind of beverage you would like. Please use details so we can get as close to the experience you are looking for. Please keep in mind that some patrons prefer... stronger beverages. Some contents in this menu may not be for all patrons.





	1. Welcome, Patrons

Welcome, patrons. Thank you for choosing to spend your evening here at The Silver Moon Tavern. Here, you can request anything you want from us. It may seem a little overwhelming at first, so that's why we're here to help you. This is what you can order from us... 

Tonight's specials include: Dead by Daylight, Skyrim, Persona 5, DDLC, and Pokémon (main series games.) 

**Cocktails:** A cocktail is an order that can contain a maximum of 7 layers (chapters). Each layer will try to be made to your liking (as in there is a general story but each scenario is different. Think of the beginning seasons of Adventure Time as an example.) Or each chapter can connect to one another to make one chaptered story. Please do not expect rapid fire updates, we have other requests to make other stories to update than just yours. If you are not patient, we recommend you ignore this beverage. 

**Daiquiri:** Our daiquiris are known for their sweetness and tooth rotting fluff. 

**Mead:** Our mead is perfect when you want something vanilla, nothing too over the top. Our mead will be a simple story, particularly with romance and a dash of fluff. But remember, this is for you! Our mead can be manipulated just enough to have a little bit of everything without being too much one one thing. 

**Bloody Mara:** A bloody Mara is only for the brave drinkers. Those that consume one will have a hallucination of a typically violent scenario. Witnesses claim a lot of death and blood with a heavy, sad story. But to each their own, we don't judge if you like this stuff. 

**Whiskey:** Our specially blended whiskey is made for the more 'adventurous' souls. Whiskey will cause arousal and heat, hallucinations revolve around smut. Can be made heavier or lighter to the patron's liking. 

**Pina Colada:** Almost everyone can enjoy this frozen drink! A pina colada adds several layers that can surpass a cocktail (meaning the minimum of chapters will be 8.) Like the cocktails each layer will be different or will connect to make a story, it is your choice. You can tell us your idea from start to finish, even tell us how many chapters you want. Or you can give us the general concept and we'll try our best to make your vision a realty with as many chapters as we think are needed. Like a cocktail, these take a long time to make. Please do not expect rapid fire updates, we have other things that need to be made and updated. 

**Wine:** Smooth, rich, and succulent. This drink is good for anyone looking to quench their thirst with a touch of fire. Wine gives sensual hallucinations, but without the full blown smut like whiskey. Consider this a bit of a tease, if you will. 

**Champagne:** We do these on special occasions. Say, for example, you're friend's birthday was coming up soon, and they wanted a story just for them. Request a well detailed champagne order from us, and that's what they'll get! However, please try and give us a reasonable amount of time to finish the drink before the deadline. Our bartender has a life and cannot always be making drinks whenever she wishes. 

**Rum:** A slight twist on our mead, rum provides all the luxuries of mead, except that your choice of characters are now different. Whether they become a dragon, angel, incubus, butterfly, who cares! It's whatever you want it to be.  


Example, if still perhaps confused: I desire a Daiquiri featuring myself/(Y/n) and Ryuji Sakamato from Persona 5. Have the setting after a rough time in Mementos. The reader is injured and exhausted, so Ryuji comes over to care for them in their time of weakness. 

We might have questions about your request, whether for more information or confusion. That should cover everything, so please enjoy this pina colada our bartender has graciously made for an example!

**If you wish to know more about how the tavern works and operates, please go[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361893).**


	2. Piggy's Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our bar tender made this, just for you! Free of charge! Hope you enjoy our very first beverage!

**Requested By:** Us! 

**Beverage:** Pina Colada 

**Rating:** T 

**Destination:** Dead by Daylight 

**Description:** Bored in her workshop, Amanda makes new toys for the killers. 

**Here's Your Drink! Please Enjoy!:** [Piggy's Toys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228380/chapters/43127621)


	3. Hard Days, Easy Nights

**Requested By:** anoniemousse 

**Beverage:** Daiquiri 

**Rating:** G 

**Destination:** DDLC, College AU

**Pairing:** Monika/Reader 

**Description:** After a hard day of school and work that demanded too much, Monika returns home to (Y/n). After seeing her in her exhausted state, (Y/n) decides to spoil her quite richly. 

**Here's Your Drink! Please Enjoy!:** [Hard Days, Easy Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241361)


	4. The Doki Apocalypse

**Requested By:** [RandomIdiot1816](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomIdiot1816/pseuds/RandomIdiot1816)

**Beverage:** Bloody Mara 

**Rating:** M 

**Pairing:** All Dokis/Reader (Kind of ~~not really~~ ) 

**Destination:** DDLC 

**Description:** We all knew this would happen, yet no one was prepared for the war. Tensions rose to high, now it's one Doki for themselves. The four girls have gone to war against each other for MC, and he's the only one that has the potential to stop them. 

**Here's Your Drink! Please Enjoy!:** [The Doki Apocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256028)


	5. Discipline

**Requested By:** TheWillyrex 

**Beverage:** Whiskey 

**Rating:** E 

**Destination:** Pokémon 

**Pairing:** Ethan/Whitney 

**Description:** Whitney is always unprofessional when she loses a battle, whether it be against Ethan or a trainer challenging her gym. Well Ethan has had enough of it, and takes Whitney to his kind of boot camp. 

**Here's Your Drink! Please Enjoy!:** [Discipline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364841)


	6. Hallowed Moon

**Requested By:** Us 

**Drink For:** [TheHuggamugCafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe)

**Beverage:** Champagne 

**Rating:** E 

**Destination:** Persona 5, AU 

**Pairing:** incubus!Akira/Reader 

**Description:** Every few years, there's so much evil in one spot from the depths of Hell that Akira can no longer hold back all of his demon instincts, causing some of his true form to show. This isn't your first rodeo with your demon husband, but it is the first one where he escapes his binds. 

**Here's Your Drink! Please Enjoy!:** [Hallowed Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724816)


	7. Steam Amongst the Fog

**Requested By:** [VixyVolgenheimerAM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixyVolgenheimerAM/pseuds/VixyVolgenheimerAM)

**Beverage:** Whiskey 

**Rating:** E 

**Destination:** Dead by Daylight 

**Pairing:** David King/Reader 

**Description:** Trial after trial can cause a lot of pent up frustration. David and the Reader decided to have a little fun, while everyone else is away, not just only to blow off steam. However, when the other Survivors return and our poor couple is taken away into a trial by the fog, David doesn't want to finish. Despite a killer lurking under the moonlight. 

**Here's Your Drink! Please Enjoy:** [Steam Amongst the Fog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285474)


	8. Your Decisions Matter Here

**Requested By:** Us 

**Beverage:** Pina Colada 

**Destination:** The Tavern 

**Description:** A little story that explains the innerwrokings of the tavern. It's fun to write so hopefully it is enjoyable to read. 

**Here's Your Drink! Please Enjoy!:** m [Your Decisions Matter Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361893)


	9. Well, This is Awkward

**Requested By:** [Regretti_and_Meatballs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regretti_and_Meatballs/pseuds/Regretti_and_Meatballs)

**Beverage:** Pina Colada 

**Rating:** Each chapter/layer will have it's own rating. But for overall, let's just go with T. 

**Destination:** Pokemon 

**Pairing:** Reader will be male. Reader/Misty, Reader/Whitney, Reader/Flannery, Reader/Candice, Reader/Roxie, Reader/Korrina, Reader/Mina. 

**Description:** Awkward yet amusing situations with the above mentioned characters. The patron who requested this was so incredibly creative, I'm afraid I might spoil too much. I suggest you give this a try if you like Pokemon. The requester has amazing creativity. 

**Here's Your Drink! Please Enjoy!:** [Well, This is Awkward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885780)


	10. What The Outside Doesn't See

**Requested By:** Us 

**Drink For:** [TheHuggamugCafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe)

**Beverage:** Champagne 

**Rating:** E 

**Pairing:** Incubus!Akira Kurusu/Reader 

**Destination:** Persona 5, AU

**Description:** Akira has still not turned back to his normal form, even after the Hallowed Moon. Well, it's not like you _don't_ want to spend time with your incubus of a boyfriend... 

**Here's Your Drink! Please Enjoy!:** [What The Outside Doesn't See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966312)


	11. Choice

**Requested By:** mikmik 

**Beverage:** Pina Colada 

**Rating:** T, may change. 

**Pairing:** Akira Kurusu/Reader 

**Destination:** Persona 5 

**Description:** The Reader makes a deal with an unknown entity that calls itself a God. When they awake, they find themselves in a somewhat unknown location. It was different seeing the streets of Yongen-Jaya from this perspective. That also meant, a certain unknown Phantom Thief, was only a few foot steps away. 

**Here's Your Drink! Please Enjoy!:** [Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006383)


	12. Morning Affliction

**Requested By:** Us 

**Beverage:** Whiskey 

**Rating:** M 

**Pairing:** Incubus!Akira Kurusu/Reader 

**Destination:** Persona 5, AU 

**Description:** Our demon boi finds that he has awoken with a particular 'issue' on his claws. Not wanting to awaken his mistress, he needs to find a discrete way to take care of himself. 

**Here's Your Drink! Please Enjoy!:** [Morning Affliction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014384)


	13. Reaping a Garden's Fruits

**Requested By:** [DarkShockBro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShockBro/pseuds/DarkShockBro)

**Beverage:** Mead 

**Rating:** T 

**Pairing:** Misty/Erika 

**Destination:** Pokemon 

**Description:** When Misty and Erika accidentally bump into each other at Celadon Department Store, they didn't expect what kind of fruits and weeds catching up would bring. 

**Here's Your Drink! Please Enjoy!:** [Reaping a Garden's Fruits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072833)


	14. Come With Me

**Requested By:** Miu 

**Beverage:** Daiquiri 

**Rating:** G 

**Pairing:** Reader/Zossie 

**Destination:** Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon 

**Description:** You know what's astounding? Becoming the first champion of Alola after only being a trainer for a few months. You know what's even more astounding? Meeting space people along the way. You know what's the most astounding? One of the space people, the small adorable one in particular, falling for you. 

**Here's Your Drink! Please Enjoy!:** [Come With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276080)


	15. Our Dance

**Requested By:** [TheHuggamugCafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe)

**Beverage:** Wine 

**Rating:** M 

**Pairing:** Joker/Reader 

**Destination:** Persona 5 

**Description:** You and Joker always had a rivalry. You would always little games with one another, each one trying to best the other. It was like a dance, where one would take the lead only to be overpowered by the other. This current dance has been going on for weeks now, surely soon there would be a victor. 

**Here's Your Drink! Please Enjoy!:** [Our Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368540)


	16. Titles and Labels

**Requested By:** Us 

**Beverage:** Water 

**Rating:** T 

**Destination:** An original creation. 

**Description:** A poem our bartender wrote for a poetry slam that she decided to share with you all. It does cover some sensitive topics, such as mental illness, but as long as you are not someone who is considered to be over sensitive, then you will be just fine. Feedback is very much appreciated. 

**Here's Your Drink! Please Enjoy!:** [Titles and Labels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063491)


	17. Let's Play a Game

**Requested By:** Us 

**Drink For:** Blueeccofan 

**Beverage:** Champagne 

**Rating:** E 

**Destination:** Persona 5 

**Pairing:** Joker/Reader 

**Description:** Admidst one of the hottest summers of Japan, a certain energy swims through the still air that targets anyone it pleases. Its targets include the dashing leader of the Phantom Thieves and one of his friends. This new found energy is a blessing and a curse that makes traveling the Metaverse easy but also causes several mistakes. To make sure no harm comes to the team, the pair decide to do some private training in Mementos. 

**Here's Your Drink! Please Enjoy!:** [Let's Play a Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968673/chapters/49858106)


End file.
